Alone together
by nikitabella
Summary: AU. 'Her eyes then found his and she got distracted big time. 'It would be really disappointing for me to find out that you're sticking around only for free drinks.' He left his glass on the bar and leaned towards her. 'Princess, it takes a lot more to keep me around...' In which Jason goes to a karaoke bar just to spend some time among people but ends up on the stage again.


**Okay, yeah, I'm better at writing one-shots than stories, sue me. At least I'm writing again which means that my writer's block is sort of disappearing. I hope you'll like this AU JASPER one-shot!**

 **Oh, almost forgot! The cover is not mine. Enjoy!**

''One more.'' Jason raised his glass at the bartender, adding a wink and a smile while trying to ignore the voice of a particularly bad imitator of Katy Perry.

The cute brunette rolled her eyes in mock exasperation before turning around to fetch his drink. She returned a minute later with a full glass and a teasing smile of her own.

''Here you go.'' She announced, sliding it towards him. She waited for him to take it and taste the beverage before leaning on her forearms towards him. ''And just if you wondered, your antics don't work on me. You still have to pay in the end.''

''Have I said that I won't pay?'' he asked, his left hand going to his chest while he faked a hurt expression. ''Can't a guy just flirt with a cute girl around here?!''

She laughed wholeheartedly, shaking her head from side to side. ''I'm just saying!'' she finally said. Her eyes then found his and she got distracted big time. ''It would be really disappointing for me to find out that you're sticking around only for free drinks.''

He left his glass on the bar and leaned towards her. They were so close that he could see himself in her colorful eyes. A half-smile was plastered on his face, one that matched her grin.

''Princess, it takes a lot more to keep me around considering the talent of the customers tonight. Or should I say the lack of one.''

Her head tilted to the side as she gave him a sort of pleading look. It didn't escape his notice that her cheeks had turned darker or how her pupils had widened a little. He felt smug but could hardly gloat when he was just as affected by her. He had been feeling warmer and warmer since he first caught her attention half an hour ago. And he would be a fool to believe that it was only because of the tequila.

''Don't be so hard on them, they just came to have some fun. This isn't X-factor you know.''

He had opened his mouth to respond when she pushed herself away from the bar and went a few feet away to accept the order of two guys that were flamingly gay. Not that Jason had anything against them, after all, one of his best friends (and bandmate) Nico was swinging for the other team too. He even had a serious relationship, something Jason couldn't say for himself.

Not that there weren't volunteers but it wasn't that simple. Being a guitarist in a world-famous boyband had its perks but there were downfalls too. Like having to deal with the popularity, the constant attention from the media and the fans, things like that. Wanting to have a somewhat normal life, Jason had started removing his glasses and dyeing his naturally fair hair with temporary dye every time when the band was in public. It was nerve racking in the beginning but after hiding his identity for almost four years, he had gotten used to it.

It was in times like these when he was out as himself and not the lead guitarist of Dark Heroes that he appreciated his choice the most.

His train of thoughts got cut off when he noticed the bartender (Piper, according to her nametag), talking with one of the two waitresses in the place. The other girl looked a little annoyed as she loaded glass after glass and then a few beer bottles on her tray. Piper smiled sympathetically at her friend before checking her watch and then raising her palm right in front her, her fingers spread. The waitress rubbed her temples, sighed and then plastered a smile on her face before picking the tray and heading back the way she came. Finally, _finally_ , Piper returned to him.

''So where were we?'' she asked, smiling at him while her hands started to wash something behind the bar. ''Ah yeah, you were judging the poor people that have came to have some fun as if you could do any better.''

He cocked a brow at her. ''What left you with the impression that I can't?''

She sent him a disbelieving look. ''You haven't tried to go on the stage all night.''

''What if I'm not in the mood?''

''Then why would you come to a karaoke bar of all places?''

He opened his mouth to respond but he couldn't think of anything non childish-like so he just closed it again and smiled, accepting his defeat.

''Smartypants.'' He said before bringing the glass to his lips.

''Really? Smartypants?'' she asked, barely able to control her laughter. ''How old are you, seven?''

''And a half.'' He grinned proudly, causing her to burst out laughing, throwing her head back even. For a second there, he felt his breath getting caught in his throat. She was beautiful, plain and simple. An idea struck him and he grinned before leaning on the bar towards her. ''Okay, I'll sing, but if only you join me.''

She looked up surprised and then raised her arms as if to embrace him. ''If you haven't noticed, I'm still at work here. I can't just ditch.''

''Oh come on! You can't be worse than what we've already heard tonight!'' he almost whined.

''I have the feeling that you are used to getting what you want, eh?'' she narrowed her eyes at him.

''Yeah, pretty much.'' He shrugged. ''Is that a yes?''

''No,'' she chuckled. ''But I'll cheer up for you from here. And if you do good, the next will be on me.''

''Nope.'' He shook his head, ''I'm not singing alone.''

''Well, too bad then.'' She sighed. ''I've just started to hope that I won't go deaf tonight. Oh well.''

''Okay then.'' With a defeated sigh he started walking towards the stage.

He was just wondering what song to choose when a blond swirl of curls appeared in front of him and he almost smashed right into the waitress from a few minutes ago.

''Sorry about that.'' He apologized to her and she smiled.

''No problem.'' Came her reply. Jason noticed how her strange, startling grey eyes darted behind him before focusing on his face again. ''Song 41, just a friendly advice.''

''Huh?'' he only managed to say.

''It's one of her favorite.'' And then she winked and continued walking towards the bar.

Song 41? Jason considered his options for half a minute. It wasn't like he had anything to lose. So he decided to follow the given advice and asked the DJ to put on the wanted song.

''Are you sure? It's a duet.'' The guy asked and Jason finally caught up with the blonde's plan.

''Yeah, put it on!'' he confirmed and got ready. The music started and Jason didn't hesitate. This was his territory after all.

( **Jason** , _Piper_ , _**Both**_ )

 **I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going  
But I don't think I'm coming home and I said  
I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end**

Still singing, Jason walked towards the bar. His eyes didn't leave Piper's as she was shaking her head at him, her lips curled in a smile. When he got close enough he extended his hand through the counter and raised his eyebrows in question.

 **Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We could stay young forever (yeah)  
Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs**

With an exasperated sigh, that he was sure was exaggerated, she grabbed his hand and jumped over the counter.

 _ **Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We could stay young forever (yeah)  
We'll stay young, young, young, young, young.**_

They were at the stage again and she grabbed a mike. At hearing her voice Jason grinned even wider. She really could sing.

 _You cut me off, I lost my track  
It's not my fault, I'm a maniac  
It's not funny anymore, no it's not  
_  
 **My heart is like a stallion  
They love it more when it's broke in  
Do you wanna feel beautiful?  
Do you wanna? Yeah!  
**  
 _I'm outside the door, invite me in  
So we can go back and play pretend  
I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next  
Tonight I'm high as a private jet_

Their performance was a blur of smiles, sing-offs and teasing and before they both knew it, it was coming to its end.

 **I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
** _I don't know where I'm going  
But I don't think I'm coming home and I said  
_ _ **I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead**_ **  
** _ **This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end**_

The bar exploded with applauses and cheers. Jason wasn't really bothered by the attention, if anything he was used to it, but Piper apparently had been ignoring her surroundings. She looked around startled before smiling again and bowing slightly to the audience. Leaving the microphone, she got off the stage and to the bar without even glancing to see if Jason was following her.

''If I knew you were that good, I would have asked you to sing with me a lot sooner!'' Jason said to her, unable to hide his amusement.

''I can't believe you tricked me so easily!'' she exclaimed then, turning slightly to him while they walked. ''How did you know about the song?''

''A little bird told me?'' he asked more that stated but Piper didn't seem to care. Her eyes were locked on the blond waitress that was now behind the bar, grinning back at the pair while preparing a drink.

''Bet it was blond…'' she murmured but when they sat on two stools by the bar and finally faced each other, Jason noticed that she wasn't as angry as he thought her to be.

''Well, I'm glad she helped. We had a lot of fun out there.'' He tried to gain her attention again, winking at her when her eyes turned to him.

''Yeah, we did. Thanks for which.'' She grinned at him, turning fully towards him. ''I believe I promised you a drink?'' at that she raised her hand before shouting over to the waitress behind the bar. ''Hey Annabeth, four tequila shots on me!''

The blond grinned at them before saluting the brunette and ducking down to pull something out under the bar. Jason watched Piper as she seemed to get lost in thought, twirling a piece of her hair between the fingers of her left hair as they waited for the order. She snapped out of it when the small glasses were served and thanked her friend before picking two and giving one to Jason.

''For a good performance.'' She raised her glass to him and he chuckled, accepting the toast.

The drink burned his throat but he didn't mind at all. After eating the lemon they were served with the drink he finally started the conversation again.

''That wasn't a good performance, it was a brilliant one. I bet this karaoke bar hadn't heard better since its opening!''

''Hmm, maybe you're right. But I can't guarantee that it's the best one. Probably in top five though.'' She said thoughtfully.

''And how would you know? Have you worked here for long?''

''You can say that.'' She chuckled. ''I actually own the place.''

He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

''Really? Aren't you a bit too young to own a bar?'' he teased and she smiled for a hundredth time that night, leaning towards him again before answering.

''I'm co-owner with a friend of mine and just so you know, I'm already twenty-two so nothing law-breaking here.''

They had both closed the space between them with her crossed legs between his. Their bodies were so close that they could feel the heat radiating from the other. Their eyes locked.

''You have an amazing voice.'' He said suddenly and with a start noticed the darkening of her cheeks. She was blushing!

''You're not so bad yourself.'' She mused. ''It sounds familiar actually. Reminds me of a band I like.''

Jason stiffened suddenly. Shit, he should have thought of this earlier. Was she really going to recognize him now? He immediately regretted going on the stage. What if someone else recognized him and connected the dots? Gone would be his peaceful night. Their manager would be so mad…

''Hey Sparky, where'd you go?'' Piper's laughter startled him out of his train of thoughts.

''Sparky? What the heck Pipes?''

She blushed again, but didn't averted his eyes from him. Her gaze was sheepish though.

''I don't really know your name, do I?''

''Is that so?'' he hummed distractedly, trying to remember if he had really not introduced himself. well, first time for everything! He straightened his back and extended his hand towards her. ''Hi, my name is Jason. And you are?''

Piper giggled before slapping a hand over her mouth. She then extended the other one to him.

''Nice to meet you Jason.'' She greeted after freeing her mouth. ''I'm Piper.''

''Sorry to interrupt you guys but a big gang just entered and it got a little crowded for only me.'' The blond from before, Annabeth looked pleadingly at Piper.

''I'm on it Wise one.'' Piper smiled at her and with a sigh jumped from her stool. ''Well, duty calls Jason. See you around?''

''You bet. I might stick around for a while tonight so it's not a goodbye just yet. Who knows, maybe I'll even threat you with dinner after you close?'' He assured her and her face seemed to brighten a little.

''If you are patient enough to wait two more hours.'' She shrugged but her eagerness showed at the way she smiled widely.

''It's not like I have anything better to do.'' He winked at her before she turned around, making her way around full tables with laughing people.

''You better really stay because if you don't, I'll find where you live and kick you in the ass so badly that you won't be able to sit on it for weeks.'' A threatening voice came behind him and he almost jumped in his seat before turning around to see Annabeth leaning towards him over the bar, her grey eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

He smiled to himself, glancing back towards Piper, who was now leaning towards a loud group of five at a booth in the corner. Her denim shorts were hugging her body like a second skin, exposing her long toned legs. She flipped her hair and turned towards them for a second, as if she had sensed him looking. She winked, blowing him a kiss before returning back to the customers. He felt his pulse rising. Man, this girl…she was something.

''Don't worry Annabeth, I have the feeling that she is worth the wait.''

 **I don't know where it came from but I really liked how it turned out. Sort of. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
